Charlight
by oreo-butt
Summary: Twilight/Charmed crossover. When Edward left Bella never became friends with Jacob, and her parents died. Turns out she was adopted and her real parents were Prue and Andy. She moves in with the sisters. What happens when The Cullens come into the picture
1. Preface

**Authors note: heyy, this is a twilight/charmed crossover. Its really my first fic, since the first one I really did sucked and was not twilight or charmed. So be nice please. Sorry if anybody is OOC. Some of the story will probably be based on some episodes of charmed, so some of the episodes haven't happened in this. I know right now that "All Hell Breaks Loose" never happens in this fic and Prue simply died from a demon attack, because a lot of this will be based on that.**

**The song for this chapter is Anything but Ordinary – Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Preface

It's been 1 year since Edward left. I'm doing a lot better. If it weren't for Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, I probably never would have. You see, after _he_ left, Renee and Phil died in a car crash. 1 month later Victoria came and killed Charlie. I had, literally, nobody. I was completely alone… until the day when the sisters orbed into my life and changed it forever.

_-flashback_-

_Victoria was slowly walking towards me, a sick, evil smile on her face._

"_Hello Bella. Miss me?" she said, her voice sounding like silk._

_Just as she lunged, the sisters orbed in and piper froze her. They threw some potions at her and I have to say, I think I could almost feel my eyes pop out of my head when she blew up._

"_Don't be scared." Phoebe was the first to speak. "We're not going to hurt you."_

"_Wha-what are you?!" I yelled. "Why are you in my house?! _How_are you in my house?! That wasn't normal!!"_

"_Yeah, sweetheart, lets not beat around the bush, you are adopted. Your real mother was our sister Prue. Your father was her boyfriend Andy. So you are a witch, and Phoebe has premonitions, and she saw what happened to your adopted parents, so we knew you needed someone to be there for you." Piper said._

"_Witches are like mean and evil!!! I am not a witch!!!" I was terrified._

"_No, there are bad witches and good witches. We are good witches. We protect the innocents." Paige answered me this time._

"_Will you come back to the manor with us?" Phoebe asked. I nodded in response. Phoebe was beaming. I could tell she was happy to see me.  
_-_end flashback_-

They orbed me back to the manor where they answered my millions of questions, and told me about my powers. I have all their powers [including Paige's and Prue's] except phoebes empathy. For the past year we've been fighting demons and kicking ass. They trained me, and taught me everything they know. Life as a witch is pretty hectic, and never normal, but how normal was my life before? I'd rather be anything but ordinary.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: okay, here's where the real story starts. It's not really exactly the same, but its based on the last episode of season three, "All Hell Breaks Loose". Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any twilight or charmed characters, ideas, or events. However, I do own a messed up cell phone, a green iPod nano, and the diet coke I'm currently drinking. :]**

**The song for this chapter is: Super Girl – Hannah Montana. I'm a Hannah fan. Don't judge me! :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, following my favorite smell. Piper's cooking. Well my second favorite smell. My first favorite I would never smell again. _His_ smell. I quickly took my mind off of him and put it on my waffles. After I'd eaten I went to rush upstairs to check the book. I wanted to vanquish those stupid tracer demons!

"Hey, hey, hey!! Where ya goin?" Piper asked.

"Just to the book. I wanted to vanquish some demons." I smiled innocently. Piper smiled a little.

"You know, Paige used to be super-witch." She said.

My eyes widened. "She did?" I asked. That was awesome. I knew Aunt Paige loved magic but I never thought she would be all magic all the time like I was. I used magic to keep my mind of…. Other things.

"Yes. She did." Piper nodded. "But eventually she realized there is more to life than magic, and she saw how much a personal life is just as important as her magical life."

I could tell she was trying to subtly tell me to stop focusing on magic all the time. She of course knew about my past with Edward and the Cullens, even the part about them being vampires. She obviously wanted me to get out there and move on. I decided to ignore the real meaning of her little story.

"Oh, really? That's…. interesting. Now I gotta go get those demons!" Piper let out an exasperated sigh as I turned and ran up the stairs to the attic.

As I was flipping through the pages of the book it stopped on one page. When I tried to keep flipping through the pages it just kept flipping back to that one page, with a demon by the name of shacks. Just when I gave up on flipping the pages Phoebe and Piper ran into the attic.

"Bella, quick we need to get to the hospital, I just had a premonition and I saw the new doctor there being attacked!" Phoebe was completely out of breath, probably from rushing in there so fast.

"Ok, don't you think we should go get Paige?" I suggested. Paige hated it when we went after demons without her. She always wanted to be part of the fun.

"No she's with her charge we need to get used to doing this stuff just the three of us." Piper said. I nodded.

"Alright lets go, I'll orb us there." We orbed into the hospital and Phoebe immediately ran to the desk.

"Excuse me miss, is doctor Cullen available at the moment?"

My head snapped up.

"Cullen?!" I must have looked terrified.

"Relax sweetie I'm sure its just a coincidence." Phoebe said reassuringly. I shook my head frantically just as I heard the familiar voice call my name.

"Bella?"

* * *

**okay, let me just say I'm pretty stoked because I just added this like not even an hour ago and I've already got reviews and people adding me to their alerts and favorites lists! :] I love you people. **

**lindsey hale:** **She's not immortal, because that wouldn't fit in with the charmed part of the story. But she's only 19, because it's only been a year since Edward left her. Her powers are molecular combustion [blowing things up], temporal stasis [freezing time temporarily], telekinesis [moving things with her mind], premonition [visions of the future], and orbing, which is kinda like teleportation. I know Prue wasn't half whitelighter, but just go with me here. I'm still wondering if she should have astral projection and telekinetic orbing… I don't really know how to explain those two but if you watch charmed you know. I decided not to give her empathy [feeling others feelings] because I kinda have an idea for later in the story. Not sure if I will do anything with it yet though.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I have the third chapter written I just have to type it and put it on… but at the moment I have to finish my homework, take a shower, and go watch bolt with my parents. :] ill try to get some writing in tomorrow during the unimportant classes :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hola :] okay so ive written up to the 5****th**** chapter, but it basically sticks to the episode a whole lot, just a few minor changes, and I cant decide whether it should stay that way or not. Can you tell me if you want the story to stick more to the episode or have more major changes? Thanks youu :D**

**Svufreak715: I definitely won't abandon the story! No worries :] I love to read fanfic and I know how frustrating it is to find a good story that you like and then look to see the last update date is from last year. And I will try my best to update every day, because I know how I hate it when I check every day and my favorite stories are only updated half the time. :]**

**The song for this chapter is: How Soon Is Now – Tatu**

* * *

Chapter 2

I whirled around and looked at him for a second before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the building. I couldn't let my emotions get to me now, or my powers would go crazy on me. It helped that this was about a demon, so I could still distract myself, even though Carlisle was right here.

"Bella! Bella!! What's going on?" Carlisle had his normal calm attitude, which contrasted greatly with my panicked run. Once I thought we were all a safe distance away where nobody would see us, I let Phoebe and Piper catch up, and we all grabbed hands and I orbed us to the manor. When we got there, Carlisle looked confused.

"Bella? How did we get here? What is going on? You seem panicked." Carlisle seemed concerned.

"Okay you save lives for a living, right? You do good." I said, trying to find a way to make sense of this for him. He nodded. "So, either you've done too much good, or you are about to save a life that _they_ don't want you to save." I stopped and waited for his reaction.

"They? Bella, I don't understand. Who is 'they'?" he looked utterly confused.

I took a deep breath. "Demons." His eyes widened. "More specifically shacks, the sources assassin. I just wish we knew more about him so we could vanquish him."

Phoebe turned and ran up the stairs. "I'll check the book for a way to vanquish him." She said on the way.

"Wait I'm confused. Why are you vanquishing it Bella? What do you have to do with any of this?" Carlisle actually looked afraid to hear the answer. His calm façade had dropped, something I don't think I'd ever seen happen. I took another deep breath.

"I'm… We're… witches." I said. His eyes widened even more.

"Bella, how- why- but- how long? Were you a witch before we left?" He looked shocked.

Wow. I had made Carlisle stutter. I never even thought that was possible.

"No." I said. "I found out after you left. Okay, we need to finish this demon off first, then we ca-" I stopped mid sentence and felt a tingly cold feeling go down my spine.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I just got a chill. Phoebe?" I called. I would rather her be here with us if he attacked than upstairs in the attic.

"Coming!!" I heard Phoebe respond just as shacks burst through the door in a whirlwind. Piper tried to blow him up, but he threw an energy ball at her before she got the chance. She went crashing through the wall. He aimed at Carlisle next, and I panicked and shoved him out of the way, but got hit myself. The last thing I remember was Carlisle saying, "I'm a doctor, I can help."

Then Phoebe responding, "No need. Leo!"

* * *

**Sorry its sort of short, but i promise you the coming chapters are longer. :] Don't forget to tell me if i should stick more to the story or make it different. And dont worry for all of you that are waiting for Edward. He will make his appearance soon, hopefully by the next few chapters. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: okay this chapter is kinda on the short side too, but I pinky promise to make the next couple chapters super duper longg! :] I am so happy that everyone likes the story, I honestly thought it wasn't gonna come out so great. So thank you to all that review! Every time I get an email I practically jump with joy :P**

**MrsHaleee: wow, thanks! When I saw your review I had to say it was my favorite cause it was prolly the nicest review ever. And it complimented me, which is like one of my favorite things in the world. I feel so loved :]**

**Okay, so I've decided to change some things on the chapters I already have written but not put on here, so for all you Edward lovers out there, [like meee!] he might not come in for the next few chapters, just because I'm still trying to figure out the perfect scene for Bella's revelation. I want to make it as awesome as possible for you guys.**

**Also, here's to my best friend Shannon, who helped me come up with the title when I randomly txted her asking what she would call a twilight charmed crossover, and gave me awesome feedback when reading what I've written. Also for helping me with ideas and possibly future chapters, thank you Shannon!!!**

**The song for this chapter is: Walkie Talkie Man – Stereogram**

**It has nothing to do with the chapter, but its an awesome song with an even sweeter music video.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up Leo's hands were hovering over me.

"Woah, what happened?" I asked in a daze.

"I said the vanquishing spell but I don't think it vanquished him." Phoebe told us.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Leo asked.

"Well, I think it just wounded him. It didn't look like a vanquish he sort of just turned into the wind." She said.

"Well maybe it takes more than 1 witches power to have its full effect?" I suggested.

"Well that means he is still out there, and he will come back if we don't get him while he's weak." Piper said.

"Is he a witch too?" Carlisle, who was now sitting next to me, whispered.

"Uh. No he's a whitelighter… it's like an angel, literally. He will explain everything to you. You have a lot in common, both immortal, both doctors, both really really old. You should get along great! Okay Phoebe you stay here in case he comes back and say the spell again and Piper and I will go out and look for him so we can get him while he's still weak." I instructed before Piper and I turned to walk out the door.

"Wait, Bella! You are going after that thing? It almost killed you just now. I don't want anything to happen to you." I sighed. I missed Carlisle, he was always like a second father to me.

"I'll be fine Carlisle, we do this every day." He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, you've missed out on a whole lot." I said, smiling. "I'll be back, don't worry."

With that Piper and I walked out the door and down the sidewalk. We weren't too far from the manor when I stopped dead in my tracks. That same cold tingly feeling I'd had earlier, I was experiencing again.

"What?" Piper asked, sounding cautious.

"I just got another chill." I said, and just as I turned around shacks came zooming up behind us. He threw another energy ball at us, but this time I threw it back towards him. Piper blew him up and this time he exploded instead of just turning into the wind.

"That looked more like a vanquish." I said.

"Yeah, were just lucky nobody saw us." I nodded. Piper was right. Anybody could have seen us out here in the middle of the sidewalk, which would have exposed magic.

"Ok lets get out of here." I said, and we took off towards home.

As soon as we got into the door we were ambushed.

"What happened?! Are you ok?! Did he attack?!" Phoebe was talking a mile a minute.

"Phoebe calm down, we vanquished him." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"But how? You didn't have the spell." Leo said, coming in with Carlisle at his heels. Judging by the fact he was no longer asking questions, Leo had probably explained everything to him.

"Well we don't always need a spell. I blew him up. It looked exactly like a vanquish. What else would it be?" Piper said.

"Yeah but he was powerful." Phoebe said with a doubtful look on her face.

"Maybe because you hurt him and he was weaker Pipers power did the trick." I said.

"Maybe. I would say its safe for Carlisle to go back to work. As long as you are around other people it should be safe there." Piper said.

"Uh… you don't need an orb, you can just run right?" I asked.

"Yes and thank you. I owe you. Bella, we should get together when I get out of work. Catch up a little. The whole family is here. We all miss you." Carlisle said. When he said they were all there I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. If they were all there that meant Edward was too.

"Sure. Sounds good. You know where to find me." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"And Carlisle?" I added.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please don't tell the others I'm a witch."

**Hope you liked it! For everyone who is saying "I hope you don't abandon this!" I definitely won't. Even if I got tired of this story I know that other people like it and I know how it sucks to be so into a story then you go to the next chapter and it's an author's note saying they are abandoning it. Love you guys and I hope you liked it!!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: okay guys I'm pretty happy and completely surprised that I have reached 37 reviews in 3 days. That's like 12 and 1/3 reviews a day! Haha sorry not trying to go all math geek on you or anything.**

**Speaking of math, does math homework drive anybody else crazy?! Spanish homework, I can deal with. Takes 5 minutes. Even soc homework, which takes 15 minutes, I can deal with. But to spend a half an hour looking at a bunch of numbers?! It gets sooo frustrating.**

**Anyways math and science will be the death of me. And lately English is super boring because we are doing our huge research paper that all 9****th**** graders have to do. Its worth a lot of our grade, and it's a persuasive essay that has to be 2 to 3 pages long. We have to have 5 sources and cite all our documents and yada yada yada. If my English teacher didn't let us listen to our iPods, I would die of the boredom school is giving me lately.**

**Sorry to bore you with all of my life's details, but I have some good news!!**

**I have ideas for the next few chapters, and I just have to get them down on paper. I'm one of those people who just kinda thinks up a scene and goes over and over it in my head until I can actually get it down on the paper. And you will be happy to know that I definitely know when and how Edward [and the rest of the Cullens!] come into the story!!! And I think I have an idea of how Edward will find out Bella is a witch, I'm just not completely sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to put these on every chapter, but I've only put it on one. So here goes… I don't own twilight or charmed or any of the ideas from it. Only the idea for this story. If I did own twilight, the series would NOT have ended with book 4. And if I owned charmed, Chris would not have died and the series would NOT have stopped at season eight. :D**

**The song for this chapter is: Star struck – Lady Gaga**

**After that gigantic authors note, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Carlisle nodded. "I will have to keep my mind busy around Edward, but I think I can do that for you." He gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I said. I didn't want the Cullens knowing not because I didn't think they would keep the secret, I knew they would do that, but I knew they would freak out. Remembering how protective they were of me before I risked my life hunting demons every day, something tells me it just wouldn't turn out so well.

Carlisle nodded and left.

"Okay, Leo, can you please check with the Elders just to be sure, because I'm still not totally convinced that was a vanquish." Phoebe said. He nodded in agreement and orbed.

"And I am going to go get Paige and get those tracer demons for you, because you have had a rough day already and if they aren't taken care of now, they will attack later." Phoebe said. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

"No, don't even try to argue. That was Carlisle Cullen. The man you considered family. You've been through enough for one day. You look exhausted too. I'll get Paige so we can orb out if we need to. You just get some rest. You look like you didn't get a full night's sleep last night." She said.

Oh, if only she knew. I almost wanted to correct her when she said "considered". Seeing him today, I realized I still do consider him family. And I almost laughed when she mentioned I looked like I didn't get a full night's sleep. I never do. I almost always had nightmares, either about demons or Edward leaving. I either vanquished so many demons that I terrified myself to the point of nightmares about them, or I didn't vanquish enough so I had nightmares about him leaving again. Of course I would never tell her any of this, because she would insist that it wasn't healthy and that I needed to stop with all the magic, which would only let the pain come back.

"Fine." I gave in. there was no way I could explain why I wanted to vanquish the tracer demons myself, and I _was_ in desperate need of a good nap. After I walked up the stairs I heard Phoebe call Paige. I fell asleep to the sound of Pipers bustling in the kitchen.

-_dream_-

"_Edward, no, don't go, please. Please I need you!" I was screaming, running through the trees after him. He stopped and let me catch up, but as soon as I reached for him he would speed away. He sped out into a clearing and when we got out of the forest I found we were suddenly in the middle of the street. There were people everywhere, so I couldn't just orb to him. All of a sudden a demon came out of nowhere and threw a fireball at him. I couldn't let him die, and I didn't even think about what I was doing until I hurled the fireball back towards the demon. When that only wounded him I blew him up, and that time it worked. When I looked around I was mortified at what I had just done. All the people on the streets and in their cars were staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed. Suddenly everyone started mobbing me, and I couldn't move as I saw Edward slowly disappear into the distance._

-_end of dream_-

"Edward!!!" I screamed as I shot up and clonked heads with piper. I screamed again. I was a little jumpy. How could you blame me? I'd just experienced my 2 worst nightmares rolled up into one.

"Bella! It's just me. Are you ok?" Piper was holding her head where we'd smashed heads.

"Um… yeah, it was just a bad dream." I didn't clarify what the dream was about, because I wasn't sure how much Piper had heard.

"Are you sure? You were screaming Edward's name." Piper gave me that look that said 'you're busted, just give it up.' but I was certainly not going to sit here and spill my guts to her. I had learned a while ago that all that did was create more tears and pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to go get a demon." I said, and tried to jump up. Piper held me down.

"You know what? This has gone on long enough missy. I am sick of you using demon hunting to try to hide from your feelings. It's obviously not working if you are having nightmares about him. What you need, is to talk to him. Like Carlisle suggested earlier. Go to lunch with them or something, just talk to them. Either let them earn your trust back or get some closure. And no demon hunting until you have!" She said, looking at me in that motherly way that says 'you are going to do it, whether you like it or not.' Piper had many looks.

"Okay. I think you are right. I do need to talk to them. You know, find out exactly what happened when they left me." I said. Even though I was dreading it, maybe Piper was right. Maybe this would help me.

I called Carlisle and we figured out a place to meet for lunch. He said he would bring the whole family so we could catch up. I got ready and went to the restaurant. The first thing I saw when I walked in was all of them, sitting at a table together. When I saw him, it took all of my strength not to burst into tears. He looked surprised to see me, as did the whole family. Had Carlisle told them I would be here, or did he want to surprise them? I took a deep breath and started to walk over to the table. This was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

**Muahahaha! If you haven't noticed I love leaving you guys wanting more :P I will definitely update tomorrow, and probably update a lot over the weekend too, considering I stay up until like 5 in the morning on my computer on the weekends. :]**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: okay I know I said I was definitely going to update on Thursday but I got home and did my homework and stuff then went to a play at my school [clue] and I didn't get home till late so I took a shower and went to bed. But to make it up to you, I'm going to completely torture you with evil cliffies. Sound good? :]**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna kinda put these on here randomly when I remember to. I don't own twilight or charmed. But I'm drinking mountain dew [voltage, the friggin blue kind!!!] and I might just go crazy hyper :]**

**The song for this chapter is: Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**

**On to the story!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Before I could even get all the way over to the table, Alice and Emmett were both mauling me.

"BELLLAAAAA!!!!" Alice seemed more excited than surprised, considering she was already bouncing in her seat when I walked in. She probably saw me coming here.

"Little sis!!! We missed you so much!! What are you doing here in San Fran?!" Emmett asked.

"Um… Lets go over to the table so I can talk to everybody else." I said and they let go of me enough for me to walk over to the table, but Alice didn't unlink arms with me the whole time. I did however notice that Edward was intensely glaring at Carlisle. He probably hated Carlisle for bringing me back into his life. He'd made it perfectly clear when he left that he didn't love me. I just couldn't look him in the eye or I might start bawling. Or worse, lunge across the table and start making out with him. Carlisle and Esme both stood up and gave me small hugs. Rosalie glared at me, Edward wouldn't even look at me and Jasper just sat there, looking guilty. At first I didn't understand why, if Edward's anger seemed to be directed at anyone it was Carlisle, not Jasper, but then it clicked. He felt guilty because the reason they ended up leaving was because of his loss of control. I sat down in the only seat left, in between Carlisle and Jasper, Which coincidentally was across from Edward.

"I ran into Bella today at the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Trip again, Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Well, you know me!" I laughed nervously. I didn't want them finding out the real reason I saw him there, and I was just as terrible a liar as I ever was.

The waitress came up to the table and gave us our drinks and started to take our food orders, and looked amazed when she turned to me.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really true?! Are you really a witch?!" She asked. I was in the middle of taking a drink, and spit my water out all across the table.

"Excuse me?!" I asked in between coughs.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry!! Don't worry I'll get something to clean this up!!" she exclaimed then scurried off. Everyone at the table was staring after her like she was insane.

"So Bella, what are you here in San Francisco for?" Esme asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why do you have to be here?" Rosalie muttered, but I could still hear it. Alice shot her a glare and she shut right up. For a hyper little pixie, she sure had one evil glare.

"Well, uh, turns out I was adopted!" I said, not knowing any other way to put it so they wouldn't all have heart attacks. Not that that was possible anyways. All their mouths dropped. Except Edwards. He just sat there, turned as far as possible to the side, not even facing me.

"Wait are you serious?!" Emmett asked. He was clearly stunned. I didn't blame him; I looked so much like Renee and Charlie nobody would have ever guessed that I was adopted. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, she's joking!" Rosalie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted to keep her away from this Carlisle! So she could have a_ normal life_!" Edward growled softly, he was probably having a conversation that I couldn't hear before with Carlisle, but now was getting upset and louder.

"Edward, that's not the problem! She doesn't have a-" I kicked him under the table before he could say "Normal life" so Edward wouldn't question him about it, and when I did I got a premonition of Shacks attacking Carlisle again.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me, as if waiting for me to answer a question.

"Helloooo?? Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Uhhh… we need to go!!!" I grabbed Carlisle's arm again and dragged him outside, everyone else behind me asking a million questions along the way.

"Bella, what is going on?! I thought you said you got him?!" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I changed my mind!" I yelled. Everyone else was still shouting out questions behind me, When Shacks came up and knocked us all off our feet. He shot a fireball at Carlisle, and I turned it back on him. When it only wounded him, I blew him up before he could leave. My cell phone started ringing, and when I looked at the caller ID it was Piper.

"Piper?" I asked when I flipped open the phone.

"Bella! They caught us on tape earlier! We were all over the news and – oh my god you did _not_ just do that in public!" She yelled. I looked around and everyone was starting to mob around me, and I looked over and saw news cameras all over the place. The Cullens just stood there, open mouthed. Except Edward, who was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it, and there are just a few things I need to clarify that I couldn't find a good way to fit into the story.**

** It would obviously have to be cloudy in san Francisco, and I don't think it is, but just roll with me here.**

** Alice and Carlisle would be blocking their minds from Edward when they knew Bella was coming and Carlisle is keeping Bella's secret the same way.**

** I know shacks had energy balls instead of fireballs, but I didn't know if energy balls would really kill a vampire. I figured fireballs had to cause you burn the vampire to kill them.**

**As I said, I will torture you with evil cliffies!! It's really fun please don't hate me for it!!! :]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Okay, I will say it again, you people are amazing. The reviews I'm getting just keep putting a smile on my face :] thank you everybody!**

**The song for this chapter is: We're Not Gonna Take It – The Veronicas**

* * *

Chapter 6

There was nowhere to go. Everyone was all over me. I felt people tapping my shoulder and yanking my arms and grabbing my hands. They were shouting out questions as loud as they could to get over all the screaming that was going on from people who suddenly considered themselves our "fans". I couldn't take this any longer. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled, "Piper ill be right there!" and hung up the phone before orbing next to Rosalie who jumped a foot into the air. Carlisle just looked concerned and the others still had that same open mouthed expression on their faces.

"Carlisle, I need to get to the manor, but I can't leave you alone. Not with him still after you. And I think we should take your family too because now that shacks saw you with them he might go after them as well."

Emmett was the first of the rest of the family to recover. "You just blew that thing up though!"

"Yeah, lets just cut to the chase, I'm a good witch, I fight demons and protect innocents, 'that thing' was a demon, and its after Carlisle and possibly you too now. So if we could just get back to the manor, I could get piper and possibly try to vanquish this thing!" I explained as quickly as possible as the mob noticed me and started rushing towards us.

"What are you talking about Bella?!" I definitely did _not_ have time for this.

"Everybody hold hands!" I yelled. They all looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Just do it!" I ordered, and they all did as I asked.

I held onto Rosalie's hand – she tried to jerk away but I didn't let go – and I orbed us all over to the manor. It was extremely hard, considering there were seven of us including me, but I did it.

"Piper!!!" I yelled. She came running in from the kitchen.

"Leo is up there with the Elders trying to figure out a way to fix this and oh there are six of them!" She said, probably thinking I would have just brought Carlisle home.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Um, guys?!" Darryl asked from the kitchen. He must have come here when he saw the news. We all ran into the kitchen and looked at the TV.

On the screen was none other than Jessica Stanley.

"I know for a fact that she put a spell on this boy from our school, Edward Cullen, he would never have gone after a girl like her if she didn't. He would have gone for someone like me." She said and flicked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, ok, Jessica from Forks?! They are interviewing her?! Change this channel!" I yelled.

Darryl clicked the remote and changed the channel, but this time it was our next door neighbor.

"I always knew there was something weird about those Halliwells. There were always loud noises and explosions coming from their attic!" I glared at the TV and stomped off into the conservatory, everyone else at my heels.

"Leo!!!" I screamed. I waited for him to orb in and whipped around towards him when he orbed in behind me.

"Okay, this has to end now! The media is turning this into a freakin' circus!" I snapped.

"Well, their doing their best, but they do have one idea, although it's going to take a lot of power." He said.

"Okay, well let's hear it!" I said, gesturing for him to tell us already.

"Well, the elders have come up with a spell that will reverse the events of this day." Leo started but Jasper interrupted.

"Wait you mean like rewind time?" He asked.

"Yes exactly, but its going to take so much power all four of you will need to say it." Leo finished.

"Okay, so orb down and get Phoebe and Paige, and we will get this whole thing over with." I said. It sounded easy enough.

"Yeah, it's just if anything happens, I won't be able to sense you if I'm down there. Plus I won't be able to sense them until I get down there, so it might take a bit for me to find them."

"Well no biggie if anything happens ill just orb us right out of here." I said.

"But that's the thing, Bella. The Elders took away your ability to orb because you orbed in public and put whitelighters at risk of exposure as well as witches now." He stepped back, knowing I was going to explode with all that was happening that day.

"Wait, what are you serious?! That is such crap! The only thing taking away my orbing is going to do is make this situation more difficult!" I was completely fuming. It was so stupid! They were such cowards!

"Well, they believe otherwise. And they aren't the ones who messed up." Leo was seriously getting on my nerves here. I did not need to hear that this was my entire fault right now.

"That is so not the point!" I yelled, blowing him up when I said point. I needed a release for my anger and that was the best I was going to get. He reformed and glared at me.

"Well, Leo, how much more trouble could we get into?" Piper asked. Leo sighed, showing his reluctance to leave. All of a sudden a woman burst through the door of the conservatory. Everybody jumped and Piper and I let out a squeak and spun around.

"Wow, I actually made it!" She said, looking around in amazement.

"Who the hell are you?!" Piper asked.

"I'm Allison, Allison Hicks! I'm one of you, I wanna join your coven!" she said. She was obviously a loon who just found her way into our house through the crowd outside.

"What are you, nuts?! This is our home get out!!" I screamed and threw her back out the doors and slammed them behind her.

I turned around to see everybody looking at me, surprised. I head Emmett mumble "impressive." And then I looked at Leo and said, "I think we got it."

"Okay…" He said, still reluctant, but kissed Piper and orbed out.

Just then, Alice's face went blank and she said, "Uh-oh… Edward's coming."

* * *

**And again, with the evil cliffies. Muahahahahaha!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Author's note: heyy everybody!!! I know it's been like a week since I updated and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to update every day!!! I promise to try harder though!! :] this was just a hugely important chapter and I knew it was what a lot of you guys were waiting for [drum roll] the Bella Edward confrontation!!! I really couldn't decide on what to do, and then one day I was in science letting my mind drift and the conversation [well pieces of it] kinda just popped into my head! Since my teacher is oblivious to everything, it wasn't hard to take out my notebook and write the little pieces down, so it was super easy to connect everything later!!! I've decided where I want the story to go, like the basic outline of it, so it shouldn't take this long to write the chapters anymore. Hope you enjoy and I hope it was everything you guys were waiting for!!!

**The song for this chapter is: Alone – Avril Lavigne**

**[I just got a account so ill make the playlist for this and put the link in my profile! :D]**

**Disclaimer: I am not a genius, and I sadly don't own twilight. At this point, if you thought I did then you aren't a genius either. :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Okay, I can't deal with this right now." I said, sitting down. "This has been such a long day."

"You can say that again. Okay, when he gets here, just talk to him. We need as much help as we can get." Piper said.

I sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. Somehow I knew today wasn't going to run as smoothly as planned."

That's when the doorbell rang. I peeked through the side window and there he was. Looking as gorgeous as ever, even though his hair was in total disarray from running. I opened the door.

"Oh, _now_ you use the door!" I yelled as we ushered him inside.

"Where the hell were you?!" I asked. He looked a bit taken aback that I snapped at him like that. Oops. I guess Piper is rubbing off on me.

"I needed to think. I was taken by surprise; I didn't think I could control myself. Bella, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you, so I went hunting to clear my mind." He looked so sincere it was hard not to believe him. But then again, he looked sincere every time he told me he loved me, too.

"We need to talk." I said.

"I know." He looked a little nervous. I couldn't blame him. I had been thinking about this talk and all the different results it could have all day.

"Okay, why don't you two go into the kitchen and talk, and the rest of the Cullens will do crowd control outside, while I get ready in case shacks comes back?" Piper suggested.

"That sounds good." Carlisle said, then him and his family were gone within the blink of an eye.

"Let's go." Edward said, and led me into the kitchen.

"Bella, how did you hide this from us?" He asked.

"I didn't." I answered. He looked confused. "I didn't even know I was a witch when I was with you. Piper, Phoebe and my real mother, Prue, bound my powers when I was born and gave me up for adoption to keep demons from trying to get me. When Renee and Charlie died, after you left, they saved me from Victoria. Then they brought me here, unbound my powers and ever since I've been here." I wasn't hoping to talk about me in this conversation, but somehow that's what happened. Edward looked a little surprised. Like if he could faint, he would.

"You said you were… a witch?" He asked.

"Well, yeah Edward. What, did you think I was a vampire?" I asked, almost laughing at how ridiculous that suggestion was. I stopped laughing when I noticed his silence.

"Wait, Edward are you serious?! That's ridiculous and you know it!" I said. I couldn't believe he actually thought I would have gone and gotten myself turned into a vampire. Did he really think I was that pitiful?

"Is it?" He asked. Wow. He really did think I was that pitiful.

"Edward, listen." I said.

"What?" he said after a minute or two. He was clearly confused.

"Just listen. Do you hear that? You can hear my heartbeat, can't you? Now, take a whiff. I'm pretty sure you can smell my blood, right? Now how about you just look at me, Edward. Do I look like a vampire to you at all?!" I waited for his answer, but none came. "Didn't think so." I was yelling by now.

"Hey Bella, could you come in her please?" I heard Piper yell from the conservatory.

"We're not done talking." Edward said.

"We will finish talking later. Go help your family with the crowd." I snapped.

"No. What if that… monster comes back Bella? What if it hurts you?" he argued.

"Edward! Look, you have been trying to protect me since we met! You were protecting me by trying not to get close to me, you were protecting me by fighting James, and you were 'protecting' me by leaving! Guess what?! That _thing_ was a demon, and I've been handling that kind of thing for a year now. It's _my_ turn to protect _you_." I finished with a glare.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Then he turned around and was gone without even looking me in the eye. The whole time we were talking he hadn't even looked me in the eye. He just kept staring at the floor. I walked into the conservatory to talk to Piper.

"I noticed the conversation was turning into an argument, so I tried to end it for you." She said.

"Thanks." I was so grateful that Piper came into my life. If it weren't for her, Phoebe, and Paige I probably never would have made it through my time without Edward, let alone the day we were having.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked. "We can't just lock ourselves up for the rest of our lives, and what if Leo and the Elders' spell doesn't work?" I really needed reassurance; my doubts were driving me crazy.

"Well, were gonna do talk shows, and movies, and books, and then were going to be taken by the government and dissected!" she said in a cheerful voice. I really couldn't handle sarcasm at the moment.

"Aunt Piper how can you Joke about this?! Everything we have been through, all the good we have done, all the good we are destined to do could be gone just like that!" I snapped when I said 'that', but the sound was way to loud to just be a snap.

"What was that?" I asked, a little nervous. "Piper?" I tried. She didn't answer, but fell into my arms. That's when I noticed the blood.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you guys liked it. There shouldn't be any more long gaps in between my updates, because I know where I wanna take the story from here. :]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: [dodges tomatoes] I'm so sorry!!! I know I definitely should be updating more but I've got a lot of school stuff going on and plus with Easter and all, plus spring break coming up and I'm going to my friend Leah's lake house for break. Then after break I'm probably going to be studying a lot for regents. I swear before the end of this year my head WILL explode! And I got charmed [season 4] in my Easter basket [who else still gets one?! I do!!!] so I've been watching that.**

**Sabiha : I know that Bella and Edward are supposed to be all in love and stuff and she's supposed to be more emotional, but Bella is just hiding her feelings. She's concentrating so much on the magic and on the problems she's having protecting them that she's making herself believe that its strictly business and she's burying her feelings… but we've seen what happens when people bury their feelings…. Muahahahaha :]**

**The song for this chapter is : 3OH!3 – I cant do it alone**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh my god! Leo!!!" I screamed. But nobody came. I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed my keys and carried Piper outside to the car. I needed to get her to the hospital, and fast. People were all over the car, preventing me from getting anywhere. Everything felt so unreal. This couldn't be happening. After all that had happened, I couldn't watch her die. I ran my fingers through my hair and held my head in my hands. I could only think of one thing to do, and it wasn't going to be very good.

"What is wrong with you people?!" I screamed. I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks. This was just too much.

"Leo!!!!" I had been continuously calling his name ever since it happened. I couldn't wait any longer. I waved my arm and sent a group of people flying backwards, but another group of people just climbed onto the car. I threw another group of people backwards, but they just kept coming. Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me, keeping me from throwing any more crowds of people.

"Bella! Its ok! Carlisle and Emmett took Piper to the hospital, they are running her there." He sounded concerned, but he was talking to me like I was some sort of mental patient that would snap at any moment. Well I guess I was acting sort of insane.

"Take me there." I said.

"What?" he asked, but I knew he heard me.

"Edward! I said take. Me. There! I have to be with her! I have to be there!" I yelled.

"Okay, its okay Bella. Close your eyes." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the wind rushing all around me, and suddenly realized I was on Edwards back, with him running through the woods, just like before he left.

"Bella, you can open your eyes. We're here."

The doors suddenly burst open and Piper was on a stretcher. I ran next to her and followed the doctors into the emergency room. Carlisle kept shouting all these medical terms. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't understand what was going on. I just kept holding Piper's hand and trying to stay calm. I was failing miserably.

"B-B-Bella?" Piper choked out.

"Aunt Piper, shhh don't talk. Its ok, you'll be ok." I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her.

"Bella… I'm cold." She whispered. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing.

"Piper, no! You can't leave me! Aunt Piper, listen to me you can not die on me now! Please Piper I need you!" I was trying to keep her from closing her eyes, but it wasn't working. The line on the heart monitor went flat. My heart dropped. No, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't be losing her, not after all that we'd been through. Carlisle tried as hard as he could, but it was no use. She was gone. Piper was gone. Worse, she was dead. I was sobbing so hard I lifted my hands over my face to try to wipe the tears away, ignoring the fact they were covered in blood. I was too heartbroken to even feel faint like I normally did around blood. I looked up and saw all the surgeons looking at me with pity in their eyes. Suddenly the pain turned into anger. It was their fault. It was people like them who exposed us and ruined our lives. My life, which had already been shattered once, was once again broken.

"Get out." I snarled. When they all hesitated and didn't make a move I got more pissed.

"_Get out_!" I screamed, giving them a murderous glare. Carlisle nodded to them, and they all left, shooting me one more pitied look as they left. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle, who was the only doctor who didn't leave the room. He was family, it felt right to have him with me, even when I was breaking down like this. I was sobbing over Piper's body when suddenly a man with a gun burst through the door. They were sending men with guns after us now?!

"I'm very sorry Miss Swan, but you're going to have to come with me." He said. They had the nerve to send the government after _me_ when someone just murdered my aunt?!

"Leave. Now." I warned, my voice dripping with venom.

"Miss Swan-" He started, but I threw him out the door and put an IV pole through it. I turned around and looked into Carlisle's concerned eyes. I walked over to the lights and shut them off. I couldn't take seeing Carlisle so out of his element like that. I had always seen him as the strong one who was always calm and level headed. Seeing him so concerned for me was scary for me. I stood there and just broke down for a few minutes before I heard a gun shot and a loud _pang!_ I looked up to see Carlisle standing in front of me. He turned around.

"Bella, they are trying to kill you now too! I need to get you out of here ok?" Carlisle had put his peaceful mask back on even though he was obviously a wreck inside, probably because of seeing me like this. Then again dodging a bullet for me couldn't have helped much either.

"But Piper-" I started, but he cut me off.

"We will bring her back, Bella. I promise you that." He said. I looked at him, clearly hesitating. It didn't feel right to leave her, and he seemed to notice, so he continued.

"I did not come back into your life to watch it fall apart Bella. We are going to get her back." He sounded so sincere that I couldn't _not_ believe him. So I got on his back, tears still rolling down my cheeks, and shut my eyes as tight as I could while he ran me home.

* * *

**Okay again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! And I hope you liked this chapter, I think it might be my favorite so far. :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Okay I am super duper sorry that I haven't updated since like… before spring break. Over spring break I was at my friend's lake house so I couldn't update with her around. Also that week my great aunt died so there was a whole bunch of stuff going on with that. The week I got back I "lost" my iPod. Then I stupidly took my dads Itouch without asking. Then I stupidly left it in the locker room, in my bag, which was not locked in my locker. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It got stolen. And I'm guessing that my iPod got stolen too… not lost. Ahh the joys of high school. Seriously, stealing iPods! And 16 gig Itouches?! Some people are just scum. Not to mention that I've been doing the freshman one act at my school [it's like a short play] and I have had practice for that almost every day after school, since I got one of the lead roles. The show is this Thursday though, so no more worrying about that. And I have regents exams coming up soon. We only have five more weeks of school! I am scared and excited at the same time. Excited cause I can't wait for it to just be summer already. [I hate school just as much as any other kid] and I'm scared because I'm pretty sure I'm going to flunk my earth science regents exam, and my brain will be tapioca pudding by the time I'm done with all my finals. So I hope to update again soon! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I used to own my iPod, but I don't even own that anymore!!!! [I'm going to go cry in the corner now.]**

**The song for this chapter is: Our Time is Here – Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 9

I had no idea what to do. I had flipped through the book about five times already. There was nothing in there that could help me. Not that I was even paying attention anymore, I was just trying to do anything to busy my mind. If I let my mind wander, I would just break down again, and I wasn't ready for The Cullens to witness more than two of my melt downs in one day. They were all standing around the room watching me.

"Bella." I heard Edward say. I just kept flipping through the book.

"Bella." I heard Emmett this time. It was weird hearing his voice filled with concern instead of humor.

"_Bella!_" Edward yelled and spun me around to face him. My 'don't look into his eyes' streak broke at that moment. I think my heart broke with it. I had been around him all day, but actually looking into his eyes was a completely different matter. I wasn't that strong, and I could feel myself crumbling. I closed my eyes and turned my face away. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry over him now, not after how strong I had been with him today.

"Bella, this is not making anything better." He said in a softer voice than before. I shoved his arms off of me.

"It will never be better Edward! You don't understand! We can't fix this! The only way to fix this was all of us saying Leo's spell! _Including_ Piper!" He wouldn't understand. He couldn't possibly. He had never been put in this position.

"Well… not exactly." I heard Carlisle say.

"Carlisle…" Edward said in a warning tone, obviously reading his mind and not liking what he heard.

"No, I want to hear it." I said. I would do anything to save Piper.

"When I was in Volterra, with the Volturi, there was a vampire named Andrea. She could travel through time." He said.

"Who are the Volturi?" Leo, who I hadn't even seen come in with Phoebe and Paige asked. They all looked so desperate and scared, and I could tell they had been crying. I'd never seen them so helpless. It scared me to death.

"They are like the Elders of the vampire world, only they aren't as nice. They make the rules and enforce them while sitting on their asses in Italy." I said. Leo sighed. He knew after all Piper had told me I wasn't going to like them one bit. I heard Emmett snicker a little, but it wasn't his normal joyful one. Nobody was happy right now. The Cullens were worried about me, I could tell. Why wouldn't they be? They had just seen me have an emotional breakdown.

"Yes, but none of that matters, because it is too dangerous." Edward said.

I was getting so angry with him. Didn't he understand that I needed to save Piper?!

"No, it's not." I challenged.

"Yes, it is!" He said, standing up. "You could die!"

"Don't you get it?!" I yelled, on the verge of tears. "If we don't fix all this, my life is over anyways!" I gestured to the window when I said 'this', where screaming people were all over the front yard. Edward looked ready to argue, but turned his head toward Jasper, then Carlisle, then nodded and sat back down. They must have thought something that made him change his mind.

"So… we're going to Italy?" I asked, and everyone nodded except for Edward, who got up and walked out of the room, scowling at the ground and growling to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know its kinda shorter than some of my other chapters but lately I've just been tearing my hair out. Thank you guys though, seriously. None of you have been angry with me for taking so long to update. All I have gotten is positive reviews and I'm thoroughly grateful for that! Thank you times a ka jillion everybody!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: heyy…. [dodges tomatoes]. Ok I realize I have not updated in over a month, but I have good news! My regents are this week, so I no longer will be swamped with school! they found both me and my dads iPods cause they caught the tool who stole them and searched her house!!!! Yayyy!!! Also! If anybody would ever answer me or check my profile or anything like that you would all be answering me on my question about the new story!!! Should I make a new story or no? I have a prologue and first chapter, which I'm going to put up soon, but seriously guys, give me somethin! Yay or nay? Cause I really wanna know you're opinion on me starting another one. [and of course keep updating charlight, cause theres no way in hell im abandoning it.] I think this chapter is pretty long, I mean it was ten pages in my notebook… my handwriting is kinda big though and idk if I wrote bigger, normally its about six pages so it might be almost twice as long! Ok so hope you guys like it and im so sorry I have taken so long! with regents over by the end of the week I should be updating like crazy during summer! :]**

**The song for this chapter is: One of Those Girls – Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 10

We were standing around the storm drain **[it was a storm drain right? Or am I going nuts?]** that led to the Volturi castle in Volterra, Italy. Edward had not said a word the whole trip there, yet Alice was babbling the whole time. Now she was silent though. They all had nervous looks on their faces, which made me nervous. What could have possibly scared the Cullens? Just that thought told me these guys had to be powerful and terrifying. They were each hopping down into the storm drain one by one. I looked down once they were all in it to see Edward with open arms waiting to catch me.

"Come on, jump down." He said. I looked at him incredulously.

"Hell no." I said, and orbed down to him. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. It couldn't possibly be as much as he had hurt me. We walked down a Giant hallway that looked like it went on forever and then were told we were expected, how I have no idea. We were seated in this huge lobby with gorgeous ancient looking paintings on the walls and ceiling. It seemed like hours we were waiting in that room.

I was looking around and spotted Jasper looking at me, but when I looked at him he quickly looked away. What was up with him?

"Jasper," I called to him quietly, but I knew he heard me. He tipped his head up slightly and looked at me. He looked like a puppy that was about to get scolded. That's when it hit me. He still blamed himself. I was planning on telling him at lunch that I didn't blame him but I got side-tracked with the crazy waitress and the demon attack. I walked over and sat next to him. Alice had gone over to sit near Edward. She must have seen what I was about to say.

"Jasper, I don't blame you for anything. I don't blame you for Edward leaving, and I don't blame you for him not loving me." He looked really confused, which was an odd look on Jasper, considering he could read peoples emotions and was rarely confused. I continued because he was just sitting there looking at me oddly.

"You just looked so guilty over here, and I just wanted to let you know that none of it was your fault. So we're good."

He smiled at me. "Bella, you are way too forgiving. I wish Edward could forgive me for what I did." He said, then glanced toward Edward. "Well, maybe you're not _too_ forgiving…" he added, and I could see where this was going.

"No no no, we are going to end this conversation here, K? 'Cause I can see where this is going and I don't think its going to end well if we don't." I got up and walked over to my seat. Jasper just chuckled and shook his head.

All of a sudden two big wooden doors opened and a very small young vampire came out. I felt a shiver go through me when I saw her. I got the vibe that she was the sadistic type, and would take any chance she could to cause pain.

"Andrea will see you now." She said, and led us through what felt like an endless amount of hallways until we reached a room that had a huge dark wood door that had beautiful carvings in it. We walked in and a woman who looked to be around Edwards or my age rushed towards Edward.

"Oh Edward! I knew you would come back babe!" she said and jumped on him.

Edward first had an 'oh crap' look on his face, but suddenly got the biggest smile on his face.

Alice smacked her forehead and growled just before Edward suddenly pulled her to him and they kissed. I felt jealousy well up inside me and heard Jasper clear his throat next to me. I quickly turned towards him, panicked thinking maybe Edward could read his mind and know how jealous I was, but he muttered, "I'm blocking him."

I was so relieved. I think Jasper was more loyal to me than Edward for then because I had forgiven him, and Edward apparently hadn't.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"He's an idiot. This isn't going to work." Alice said to Emmett, who nodded his head in agreement. I was thoroughly confused.

"Oh, and you brought your family." She said, and scrunched her nose up in distaste. I looked at her like she had three heads.

"I'm not his family." I said. I was Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie's family, but I was in no way Edward's family.

"Yeah, you're that stupid girl who fell for _my_ Eddie-poo." She said. "Wow, I don't know how you didn't see you weren't good enough for him." She scrunched her face up again and looked me up and down. Just about the entire Cullen family growled, but stopped when Edward jumped in front of her protectively. He seriously left me for this bitch?

"No, its ok guys, I can handle it." I said, and froze her. The Cullens snickered and Edward looked at Andrea, then me.

"What was that for?!" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled bitterly.

"You're a dick." I said.

"Excuse me?" he looked shocked.

"You're a dick, and she's an ass." I shrugged.

"Well this _ass_ is what is saving yours! Now unfreeze her!" He looked furious. More angry than I had ever seen him. Even his family looked shocked at how mad he was.

Suddenly it dawned on me. He really chose her over me. He wouldn't yell at me like that if he were just trying to make me jealous. I stood there and took a few deep breaths to keep the tears from coming out. Why was I reacting this way? I had known he didn't love me for a while. I unfroze Andrea with no comment.

"What are you going to do about it?" she said, oblivious to all that had gone on while she was frozen.

"Nothing." I said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Okay, so back to business." She said, looking triumphant. Edward pulled her closer to him, sticking to her side like his life depended on it. "How far do you want to travel?"

"Woah there, slow it down now. Were doing the whole time travel thing? I thought you could rewind time." I said. Time travel was risky. There were a lot of consequences. I looked at Carlisle, who also looked confused.

"No, I can travel through time. I can make it so you can be seen and its like you are actually there, or I can make it so you are only looking in from the sidelines, and you only witness what happens, but no actions will do anything." She explained.

I sighed. "About the beginning of today, and we want to be there to warn me, so we want to be actually there and seen." I said.

"Ok, this isn't always exact." She said, and in a flash of light we were at the manor, but there was a little girl on the porch steps. I turned to look at Andrea questioningly.

"Did you think I was going to let you steal him from me?" She asked then in a flash of light, her and Edward were gone. I turned around and curiously watched the scene that played out before me, trying not to think about the fact that we were in deeper shit than before.

* * *

**Hahaha you know I love the cliffies. This is actually turning into a lot more than I expected it to. I had a basic idea of where I was going, but now im taking some twists and turns :] woohoo! So seriously, tell me your opinion on another story. **


	12. PLEASE READ!

**Ok guys, I honestly did not want to do this, but seriously, im lacking motivation. I know how much I hate it when theres random authors notes, and you get all excited that it's a chapter, and then its not. But please keep reading this even though its just an authors note. I really need your help. Now schools started and I have no excuse as to why I didn't update over the summer. I just didn't think about it. Im terribly sorry, especially because I said I'd write ever y day, and that didn't work out. I feel like you guys should seriously be mad at me. But putting that aside, I'm the kind of person who needs reasurrance you actually like me, and not JUST my story. Ive asked you guys questions in the past, like stuff about new stories and stuff, and nobody answers. Its really frustrating when I need help making decisions for you guys and when I ask for help, nobody answers. My friend read charlight recently and shes trying to yell at me to update, but its gonna take more than that. YOU GUYS need to motivate me! Ive posted my youtube, twitter, and flickr accounts on my profile so get on there and yell at me for not updating! And for those of you who don't, please actually take the time to read the authors notes, I write them because as much as you love my story, I want you to actually like me as a person, too. So talk to me! Message me, tweet at me, comment on my youtube videos, or my flickr photos, whatever. But just tell me you're a fan of charlight and have a conversation. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. Ask me questions. I wanna get to know you guys too. Obviously you don't have to tell me anything personal, lol im not a creeper :P but I just want you guys to actually acknowledge me and not just my story. I love you all and thank you for those who have stuck with me this long through the update lacking months. :] I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Authors note: dudes! I'm back! Lol sorry for that long period of absence, and trust me I have seriously wanted to update for a while. I actually had the chapter all written out and ready for you guys, all I needed to do was type it up. But being me, of course I procrastinated. Then got myself a computer virus. Lovely, right? Yeahh. Anywhoosie, my dad took FOREVER to fix my computer cause apparently I had seriously jacked it up with viruses. Heh, that's what downloading Degrassi episodes does to you. :P anyways, as soon as I got it back [with windows 7, baby!] it was majorly glitchy and kept crashing. So my dad found out the hard drive went bad. Let me just say, LAMESPICE. Haha and then it took him another few weeks to order a new hard drive and fix my compy as good as new. No more crashing, no more errors, and wayyy faster than my old one. As of right now I'm sick. Stayed home from school today, and I was scared yesterday that I had the swiney. [my nickname for swine flu] because my friend got it and the doctors think he caught it on Saturday. Yes, Halloween. And he trick or treated with me. Yeah. But no fever, just a serious stummy ache and my throat hurts. Bleh. But I did think of all my readers. And my best friend, whos been nagging at me for weeks now to get this up here :P THANK HER PEOPLE. Lol.**

**The song for this chapter is: Take me as I am – FM static**

**[has nothing to do with the chapter, but I'm seriously in love with that song right now. Tell me what you guys think of it!]**

* * *

Chapter 11

The little girl, who looked to be about 15, continued to sit on the front step of the house. She had a duffel bag next to her, and she was looking at her nails and picking at the sapphire blue nail polish on them. I was about to ask what was going on, and why we were looking at a girl sitting there when a boy came outside and stood next to her. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"You know he's not coming, right?" The boy asked. The girl just glared at him.

"Yeah, well what do you know?" She directed her glare towards the ground before I could get a good look at her face.

"He never comes, I know that much. And stop taking your anger out on me, when you're really mad at him." The boy didn't seem nearly as upset as the girl.

"Ellie! EJ!" a familiar voice called from inside the house. Both the kids looked toward the manor. I looked at the girl and my mouth dropped open. She looked just like me, only she had beautiful emerald green eyes, and her hair was curly. Not the frizzy messy curly that drives people nuts, but perfect wavy curls. She was gorgeous.

"Come on, El." The boy, who must have been EJ said. They walked inside together. Confused, I turned around and looked at the Cullens before following the two kids into the house. I stopped in the kitchen when I saw me, exactly how I was, no older, in the kitchen with the two kids.

"Lunch?" Future me asked, passing two plates with sandwiches on them towards Ellie and EJ. EJ took his sandwich with a thank you, but Ellie shoved hers away and mumbled "I'm not hungry." before going upstairs.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she understand he is actually going to come and spend the day with us?" EJ said to future me, shaking his head.

Future me sighed and said, "No, she knows he won't come. That doesn't stop her from hoping though. Unfortunately, every time her hopes get crushed."

"He's not even my father. He's just dumbass Edward Cullen, the one who broke both my sister's and my mother's hearts." EJ said, now mutilating his sandwich out of anger. Ellie came down the stairs fuming.

"Shut up! I can hear you, you know! And I don't want to hear about dad!"

My eyes widened. "That jerk got me pregnant!" I realized out loud.

Ellie looked at future me like she had sprouted 3 heads.

"What?" She said, completely confused. Future me looked at her with an equally puzzled look. "What what?"

"I could have sworn you just said 'that jerk got me pregnant'. I must be going nuts." She said stomping back up the stairs.

I turned to the Cullens, who were all staring in shock.

"She- she heard me! She heard me!" I said, then ran up the stairs, the Cullens right on my tail.

When we got up there, we found Ellie in what must have been her room. She looked upset and was throwing a bunch of her stuff into a backpack and mumbling to herself.

"Hey! Hello! Come on I know you heard me downstairs!" I said, but she didn't respond. I was getting frustrated.

"Hey! Why are you packing your stuff!" I yelled, and she looked up at her door, then her window, and started to look around.

"Oh my god I'm friggin schizophrenic now. Peachy." She said.

"No! No, you really can hear me!" I said, but she didn't look up or around like she did before. She got her backpack and put it on, picked up her guitar case and duffel bag, then walked into the attic. She started flipping through the pages of the book.

"What's going on?" I asked the Cullens, hoping someone had put something together that made sense.

"Hello?! Why are you guys sitting there staring at me?!" I yelled, I was freaking out a bit, but I was seriously frustrated. Ellie started to look around again.

"This is getting ridiculous." She said and flipped to a page in the book that said "to show the unseen" and said the spell. We all waited, hoping it would work.

* * *

**So I have a fantastical story you guys should hear about! Go to my flickr account and click on the picture of a lil doggie with a blue monkey. Then read what it says under it. It's a great story. Hahahaha. Then while you're at it, look at all my pictures! :P love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 12

**It's a Christmas miracle!..... in march. Oh god. I'm terrible. November to march…. What's that…..5 months?? Dude! Almost half a year! Ugh, its worse than I thought. I have some new interests, including photography. I have a flickr account now…. So anybody who uses flickr! Add me as a contact! :] its HEllOCOllEENX8. As always. And I have a formspring now too! With the same username. So hit me up and ask me some questions :] cause right now I have NONE. Lol im quite unpopular on formspring as well as flickr and youtube. So if anybody wants to help change that…. Thatd be nice. lol. Im probably not too popular on here though…. Considering how I haven't updated in like a trillion years. Sorrrryyyy... :[ BUT GUESS WHAT?! Im going to England Ireland and wales over spring break! So anybody from England or Ireland…. Maybe Ill see you there!!! Heh hehh :P alright I know what you want so ill get on with the story. :]**

**The song for this chapter is: Alice – Avril Lavigne**

**Cause I love that song :]

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Ellie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Uh… wha- but how- I mean who- where- ahh! Headache!" she grabbed her head to emphasize the 'headache'.

"thank god!" I said, although everybody else just seemed shocked that she could see us after putting a few words that rhymed together. They still weren't used to how magic worked. "You need to listen to me, I know this is kinda crazy but your father and this sl- woman named Andrea sent us here because Andrea wanted to get us out of the way so she could have your father all to herself but we need to make sure we get back because I will not leave everything as it is with piper gone and magic exposed and all of us here and let Andrea win! So you need to help us." I took a deep breath, as I only took about two breaths throughout that whole speech. Ellie stared at us blankly. She was so still she was almost statuesque.

"yeeeahh, didn't get a word of that." She said walking to the other side of the attic and pulling a big book out from a drawer.

"What are you doing? The book is over there you need a spell or something." I was growing impatient.

"No, I need a _shrink_ or something because I've so obviously gone absolutely nuts! I'm hallucinating, and I was hearing voices… -oh god. I'm schizophrenic!" she threw her hands in the air. Her eyebrows were knitted together and it was really hard not to laugh at the minor freakout she was having.

"Wait wait wait… don't self-diagnose yourself. You aren't a doctor are you?" Carlisle put his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her and calm her down enough to explain our situation. She looked from his arm, to his face, then back to his arm.

"Dude, who _are_ you?" she raised her eyebrows, staring at him like he had sprouted and extra limb or something.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Your father is my son. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now but if you will sit down and listen to our story, we would be so grateful if you would help." Ok, I had to admit, Carlisle was way more persuasive than I was. She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Ok, well, I was kind of in the middle of packing my bags and going to find my father when you guys popped up in my head; have I thanked you for that by the way? Yeah, that was nice. Everybody loves strange voices floating around their brain, but could you please at least give me until I get out of the house before you explain this 'story' that sounds very long and boring?" she flashed a smile at Carlisle. He chuckled.

"Yes, we can leave first." He smiled back at her, and they just stood there, completely still, staring at each other. After about a minute, Ellie giggled and looked away, but Carlisle kept staring. She kept giggling, and finally held her hands up and said "okay, I lost!" in a timid voice. Emmett's booming laughter caught both Ellie and Carlisle's attention.

"I gotta grab my stuff!" Ellie said, then clapped and walked off to her bedroom, walking back in with a duffel bag and a guitar case in her hand.

"What's the guitar case for?" Jasper questioned.

"Uh, I have to make money somehow. I don't know how long it's gonna take to find him!" Ellie shrugged and motioned for us to follow her as she jumped smoothly from the window, landing gracefully on the grass below. The Cullens followed her and jumped while I opted to orb down to them.

"Chicken" Emmett whispered to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm _not_ practically indestructible, or maybe you forgot." I punched his arm. _Ouch. _Stupid vampire strength.

We walked down the street and when Ellie decided we were far enough away to stop she sat on a bench and crossed her legs and her arms.

"Okay, let's hear that story you wanted to tell me!" she smiled at Carlisle, waiting for him to speak. **[sooo tempted to leave it there. But I wont be evil because I haven't updated in foreverrrss.] **

-time lapse cause I'm not about to retype the whole story.-

"… and that's why we need your help." Carlisle finished. The poor girl's brain was probably completely fried from all that information.

"So…. E.J. and I haven't been born in your time?" Ellie looked a little worried.

"No." I confirmed.

"Are we going to be?" She turned to Alice, now knowing her power to see the future.

"Not unless the future changes it's course." Alice said, her eyes distant.

"Well then I guess I have to help you either way. I mean, if I wanna exist." Ellie said and nodded.

"Alright then, I guess we should start in Italy." Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "I can't wait to kick his ass." Rosalie said, as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Why Italy? What's in Italy?" Ellie asked, her eyes wandering to each member of The Cullen family, finally resting on Emmett.

"Oh, you'll see." He answered, showing off a wicked grin of his own.

* * *

**Blahhh. I promise it wont be 5 months this time. PROMISEPROMISEPROMISE. No matter what. And if it is…. You guys can hate me. Although, half of you probably do already lol.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for those who are sticking with me even though I'm not the best at updating often :] I know its frustrating but I hope this makes you happy!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Heyy guysss!! :]**

**IT WASN'T 5 MONTHS! Haha I promised it wouldn't be 5 months! And its not! Its only been like 2! Oh wow. Hahaha anywaysss…. I got a ustream… and I really wanna do a webcast or something… but im afraid nobody will be on there asking any questions because im a nerd like that O.o hahah anyways so just tell me if you would go on there and watch a webcast or something if I were to do one. cause it sounds kinda fun.**

**Sooo heres another chapter for all you guys!**

**The song for this chapter is: My Best Friend – Weezer**

**p.s. this song reminds me of RDJ and Jude law. Anybody else as obsessed with Sherlock Holmes as I am now? IM IN LOVE WITH THOSE TWO.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned charmed or twilight, would I be writing fan fiction?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _"STOP!" I finally yelled, catching the attention of almost the entire airplane. Ellie looked up at me, completely surprised.

"Oh I'm soo sorry! Was I clicking my pen again?" She said, pouting with mock sympathy.

"Yes, and you are starting to annoy me." I gave her the most menacing glare I could muster.

"Good to _know_." She hissed at me, squinting her eyes a bit. It's hard to imagine that this was actually my daughter. From what she had told me we apparently had a great relationship. From the past hour on the plane, I was beginning to think she lied to me. Ellie was driving me absolutely nuts. It was clear she was bored, but she was starting to make a hobby out of getting a rise out of me. I, however, was not enjoying it nearly as much as she was.

She flipped her notebook closed and stuck her pen in the spiral. "Nothing rhymes with depth." She mumbled to no one in particular.

"You're writing poetry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She spat, clearly annoyed that I had heard her. "Well, not exactly." She relaxed a bit, and suddenly seemed more timid than before.

"Well what are you writing?" I was confused. It had to rhyme obviously... just then it struck me.

"You aren't writing _spells_! With nobody to make sure you get it right?! That is completely irresponsible!" It took all I had not to shout.

"Calm down crazy, I'm not _stupid_!" she laughed.

"That was actually really funny. You freaked out!" Emmett leaned up from the seat behind Ellie and Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Stop acting like a child!" she hissed.

"Fine." He pouted and sat back in his seat.

"Well I give up then. What would you be writing that has to rhyme if it's not poetry or spells?" I asked. Did I tell you that this girl was driving me nuts? She mumbled something incoherent in response.

"What? I can't hear you." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Songs" It was quiet, but clear enough for me to hear that time. She probably got musical talent from Edward. Which would mean her music is probably beautiful!

"Really?! Can I see them?!" I asked. I was excited, now at least we had one thing we could do without arguing.

"No." she hugged the notebook to her chest.

"Why not?" I asked, talking to her like she was a child. She was certainly acting like one.

" 'Cause they aren't… complete yet." It seemed as if she weren't talking directly to me.

Alice turned around from the seat in front of me and slipped a piece of paper into my hand, a knowing smile on her face. I opened it and read what was inside.

_Don't worry. She'll show you later. We'll all get to hear them later. I've seen it._

I looked up and nodded to Alice, who turned back around, satisfied. Ellie tapped Jaspers shoulder, then suddenly became interested in chipping the black nail polish on her fingernails off as he turned around. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up from her nails, shrugged, and pointed to me.

"What?! I didn't tap you!" I was getting nervous. She was obviously bored again. Jasper chuckled.

"I know. I can feel it." He said, smiling at Ellie's childishness. I turned to the little devil and she was grinning wickedly at me.

" Somehow I just _knew_ we shouldn't have let you have that chocolate cake in the airport café." I frowned at her. This comment only made her grin more, showing me her pearly whites. I sighed and started reading the book that I had picked up in the airport to keep me occupied. That was, of course, until I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and looked at Emmett, who burst into hysterics.

"She so got you!" he said through giggles. I turned around to see Ellie, trying her best not to double over in laughter.

"You two are going to get along _great_." I said to both Emmett and Ellie.

"Yup." Rosalie chimed in, equally as bitter. She probably knew that Ellie was going to give Emmett even more ideas than he already came up with himself.

As I got comfortable in my seat I silently wished that I could be two rows up where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. They seemed to be the only ones getting any peace out of the eight of us.

I woke up to Jasper sitting next to me, Emmett sitting where Jasper once was, Esme sitting where jasper had been, and Ellie pouting and sitting with Carlisle, two rows up.

I gave Jasper a puzzled look.

"Emmett and Ellie were driving Rosalie crazy, which was driving me crazy." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. "So… what's up?" I asked. Anything to break the awkward silence that was drifting between us. He just shrugged. I looked at him closely. It was nothing obvious, but there were subtle signs of the fact that he felt miserable. He was slouched over, instead of his usual perfect posture. He wouldn't look me straight in the eye, and he wouldn't give me a spoken answer to a question without an easy answer. Not to mention the fact that both Rosalie and I had been touchy the whole plane ride. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Jasper, what am I going to have to do to get you to _stop blaming yourself_ for this whole mess?" I looked at him like I had just caught him with his hand it the cookie jar.

"Bella, if I hadn't almost attacked you that day, Edward would have never left you in the first place. If he didn't leave you, you wouldn't have met up with us at the restaurant today, and magic wouldn't have been exposed. If magic wasn't exposed we wouldn't have had to go to the Volturi and Andrea wouldn't have stuck us here and taken Edward. Do you understand why I can't let it go that this was all my fault?" He was looking at me with pure guilt written all over his face.

"Ok, you just gave me a massive headache." I smiled at him. "Jasper, I don't think I need to understand why you can't let it go, I think you need to understand why it's so easy for me to let it go. Edward left by his own choice. I told him that you almost attacking me meant absolutely nothing. So you guys leaving? Edwards fault. Andrea wanted to keep Edward to herself, so she stuck us here. Edwards fault. And if I remember correctly Edward more than willingly left us all here with that _hussy_. Again, Edwards fault. Jasper, one little thing you did may have started this, but Edward kept it all going. It was Edwards choices that led up to what is happening now. _Not_ yours. So are you done blaming yourself?" I asked him. He just gave me a weak smile.

I sighed. "You're _never_ going to be done blaming yourself for this, are you?" I looked at him, exasperated.

"Probably not." He said.

"Well, if we end up fixing all this, will it help?" I was seriously hoping. I hated that he blamed himself for this. I hated Edward for blaming him for this. I hated Andrea for making him feel like even what she did was his fault.

"Maybe." He muttered, then looked up at me and gave me a real smile.

"Hey, guess what?" I smiled back at him.

"What?"

"I think that this is the longest conversation we have ever had." I gave him a look of amazement. He smiled and laughed.

"You have the gift to cheer up the person who feels everyone's sorrow." He said. "Never let that go to waste."

I flashed him a smile and pulled out my book again. I felt like I was finally getting to know Jasper. And I could feel that we were going to be very close.

* * *

**NO. this will not turn into Bella/Jasper. I just mean that they are going to end up being close like brother and sister. It was kind of a filler, I know, and I'm sorryyy. But I feel like it helped you get to know Ellie's character a bit more and I liked the fluff at the end. It gives you that awwww feeling… you know? Oh well. I like developing bella and jaspers relationship more because I feel like they never really got to know each other until after new moon. And even then they weren't as close as bella was with the rest of the family. I hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY WONDERFUL READERS! :] School is OVER! Woohoo! And I think I have finally gotten used to summer. It's taken long enough. Lol 2 weeks actually. Wow. It feels like wayyy longer. Anyways today [july 3****rd****, cause I consider what is technically morning realllly late at night haha] was an amazing day. I went to the town hall park with my friend leah so we could have a photoshoot. That went terrific! :] then after that I got on the computer and edited them and they came out MUCHOO awesome. And then I went outside because my lovely neighbors decided to put on a fireworks display. Which technically is illegal in New York, but I've honestly never police rush to the scene because people are doing fireworks in their backyard. So those were awesome, and I got even MORE cool shots of that :D yayy for awesome days. Oh, not to mention how I Rhythm kung fu-ed it on wiifit. Im like a ninja on that thing. Oh and I found my inner zen on wiifit too. Gooooood day.**

**Ahh and I went to Eclipse opening night. AMAZING. It was easily the best out of the three movies. If you haven't seen it…. GO SEE IT. NOW. Well… after you read this chapter. :P**

**_(facebook).com/pages/Finlayson-Photography/133471050009033#!/pages/Finlayson-Photography/133471050009033  -for some reason it takes away the everything after www. until .com every time i try to save the change in it. so i just took out the www. and put in parentheses. you might want to add that back in. and take the parentheses out. grr._**

**_lol_**

**It would be much appreciated if you facebookers liked my photography page. :] and because I'm in a bit of a manipulative evil mood [normally happens when I get hyper] , I will make you guys a deal. I have 23 fans right now. _If I get 40, ill upload another chapter THE DAY I get 40 views._ Deal? Cause you know I love you guys. :D**

**Ohh and for those of you faithful reviewers [who I adore] who are commenting on roaslie/Edward/anybody's attitudes… let's just say I have my reasons…. Muahahhahaa :]**

**Haha no but for real I don't hate any of the Cullens at all, so if they come off mean at all there's either a reason that just hasn't been revealed yet, or I didn't exactly intend to make them nasty. whoopsiess.. :P heh sorry**

**Anywaysss I could go on forever talking when I'm hyper but for all of your sakes… I will end my rather lengthy authors note. :]**

**Song for this chapter: Take Me Along – Miley Cyrus**

**Cause I'm in love with her new album and the song is actually in this chapter… and I think it fits PERFECTLY. :D**

**Ohh P.S. I really don't know how things work when a plane has technical difficulties so if they wouldn't just cancel the flight… well I'm sorry for the inaccuracy… lol**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! TWILIGHT AND CHARMED! MUAHAHAHAA! Honestly, I don't think anyone was fooled by that. And if you lawyers try to sue me… jokes on you! I am very much broke. And very much willing to give you what few pennies I may have.**

**The only thing I own in this story is Ellie. Kthanks :]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Our connecting flight to Italy ended up getting cancelled due to engine difficulties, so we had to go to a hotel for the night. I honestly don't know how Carlisle did it on such short notice, but he managed to get us 4 hotel rooms. One for Emmett and Rosalie, one for Alice and Jasper, one for Carlisle and Esme, and one for Ellie and I. Of course everyone else had a significant other, so I got stuck with _her_. I doubted I would get any sleep that night.

We were done getting settled into the rooms we were staying in for the night and Emmett, Ellie, Rosalie and I were exploring the rest of the hotel while Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper opted to stay in the rooms and figure out the flight information for the next day. We were looking at all the different dining rooms in the hotel when we heard a piano being played in one of them. There seemed to be a party being held there, and there was bar in the room as opposed to an empty room with a bunch of tables and chairs like the other rooms we saw.

"Let's go in" Emmett suggested. I looked at him like he had gone absolutely bonkers.

"_Let's go in_? Are you mentally unhinged? This place is nice! if were caught crashing a party we will be in _more_ than a little trouble." I whisper yelled.

"Oh come on, we're stuck in a hotel all night. This is going to be the highlight of our night, I can already feel it. Do you really want to take away the most interesting thing this night has to offer?"Ellie said. I found very quickly that she was very persuasive, and knew how to get what she wanted.

"Yeah, and if we get in trouble, we'll just have Carlisle charm the people in charge so we won't even get in trouble!" Emmett chimed in. He and Ellie were now getting excited about their plan, and did a fist bump. How did I know these two were going to end up best buddies?

"I give up." I threw my hands in the air and shook my head. I looked to Rosalie, hoping to get a little support. Surely she didn't think this was a good idea. However, to my surprise she simply rolled her eyes and walked in behind the two giggling partners in crime.

"There's two of them. There's no way we can win." She muttered to me.

"It's so scary… I never thought we would have to deal with two Emmetts… but somehow we've found someone who is equally as devious and equally as prank loving." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't just get an odd look from her in response. I could never tell with Rosalie.

"Tell me about it. It's ridiculous." She said, and chuckled under her breath. It was then that Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper joined us.

"We got the flight information! And you have no idea how glad I am that you guys decided to crash a party! Since we've been back I have barely had any time to spend with my best friend!" she said, then smiled, showing me her pearly whites. I laughed at how she could be so non chalant while saying "crash a party", as if it were something that occurred in her life every day.

"It was really Emmett's idea. I didn't want to-" I started, but was cut off by Alice.

"Well you never really liked parties anyways. But trust me, I know you will like this one!" Alice was practically pink with glee.

"How-" I began, but stopped and nodded my head in understanding when she pointed to her head and winked. I scanned the room to find somewhere comfortable to sit down where there weren't to many people. I wanted to be able to discuss anything freely with Alice. We had so much to catch up on. My eyes landed not on a place to sit, but on Ellie whispering something to the performer who was sitting at the piano. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes with confusion, and Alice giggled beside me.

"I told you we would get to hear her music." She whispered. I whipped my head around, momentarily shocked, but recovered quickly when it sunk in. it was completely obvious that she was going to play a song, I don't know why I was surprised it would be on piano as opposed to the guitar which she insisted she lug around constantly. She had Edward's genes. Of course she would play piano.

The performer announced that she would be playing an original song for us, and the whole room lapsed into silence as she hit the first keys and began to sing.

_The city of angels is lonely at night  
keep myself alive by candlelight  
say she can love you like I do  
look me in the eyes and say it's true  
I ask myself is this love at all?  
when I need you most you let me fall  
I'm always here at the side of your stage  
let you live your life  
pretend I'm okay_

__

I'll be okay  
(I'll hold you close you'll stay forever)

I, I don't understand why you're leaving me  
I, I don't understand how without you I can't breathe  
Please don't, don't leave me here  
Take my hand and breathe in deep  
I don't understand why you can't take me with you

You can pretend I don't exist,  
but you will see my face every time you kiss.  
I hope you hurt and your walls fall down,  
when you hear the sound that I'm okay

I'll be okay

You can't hold me down, I will stay forever

I, I don't understand why you're leaving me  
I, I don't understand how without you I can't breathe  
Please don't, don't leave me here  
Take my hand and breathe in deep  
I don't understand why you can't take me with you

I watched you leave  
You walked away tonight  
And I'm letting go for the last time  
And through the tears I say goodbye  
So breathe in, breathe in, breathe in, breathe out.

I, I don't understand why you're leaving me  
I, I don't understand how without you I can't breathe  
Please don't, don't leave me here  
Take my hand and breathe in deep  
I don't understand why you can't take me with you

_Don't leave me here.  
Please don't leave me here.  
I, I don't understand,  
how without you I can't breathe.  
Please don't, don't leave me here  
take my hand and breathe in deep.  
I don't understand why how can't take me with you._

By the end of the song I was in tears. With her playing the piano, and the lyrics matching everything so perfectly, the whole thing reminded me of Edward. As much as I thought about Edward, it wasn't really while listening to music, and never while watching his daughter play. She looked so much like him as her fingers pressed down each key expertly, like it was second nature for her. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I didn't want the Cullens to see me break down again. They had already seen me freak out once, they didn't need it again. Once I got into a stall and locked it, I heard the door to the bathroom creak open and a pair of high heeled feet stepped into the bathroom.

"Bella." The last voice I expected to hear called out to me.

"_Rosalie_?" I was amazed that she cared enough to even come in after me.

"Yeah, it's me. Will you come out?" Her voice had a sort of soft tone to it, highly contrasting her normal sharp, cynical manner. I thought about it for a moment, before sliding the lock open and cracking the stall door open. Rosalie gave me a half smile.

"Bella, I know I haven't exactly been your best friend, but I do want you to know that I think my brothers a complete idiot, and when I get the chance I'm going to tear him to shreds. We haven't really known Ellie long, but in the small amount of time we have she has made herself just as important to us as you, or Emmett, or anyone in the family is. It's obvious he hurt her too. She's pretty shaken up out there just from singing that song. I guess the thing I'm trying to say is… _I'm sorry_. And from now on I will be directing my anger towards Edward instead of you." I sat there in shock. I could tell she had to force out the apology part, but even though she had to push it out it was sincere.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I _do_ have a heart you know. Whether it's beating or not. And I didn't say I was going to be your best friend, I just said I wasn't going to act as indifferent towards you. Now please! Stop staring at me like that!" Ah, there was the Rosalie that I knew. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and smiled at her.

"Rosalie, you have nothing to apologize for. I can understand why you didn't exactly welcome me to your family with open arms. You weren't directing your anger towards me, you were just protecting your family. You were being a good family member. But, it's ok. You're forgiven for anything you think you need to apologize for." I gave her a soft smile.

"Wow. Jasper was right. You are _way_ to forgiving. Make sure you don't let people walk all over you. I have my other seven family members to look out for." She smirked.

"Seven?" I asked, silently counting the Cullens.

"Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and _Ellie_." She clarified. After a short pause, she added "… and you" with a wink. Then, before I could say anything more, she was gone from the bathroom and I was left to wipe the tears off of my face and rejoin the others for the rest of the party.

* * *

**Yayyy for fluffies! Hahaha I felt that Rosalie is portrayed as a bitch in so many stories when she really is just a little protective of her family. She was kind of mean to Bella because Bella was a human, and she knew that could potentially get her family in trouble. Plus the fact that she wanted Bella to stay human because she was ultimately trying to protect Bella in that situation. She didn't want her to make a decision she would regret forever. :]**

**Soooo become a fan of my photography page on facebook and leave me some love! :] and not that I don't appreciate every review I get, but a little more than "please update soon!" por favor? Sorry, I just like to hear what you love or don't love about the story so I can keep you happy. I'm writing this for you guys! I love you all and thank you so much!**

**P.S. i promise there will be more action soon! i just kinda wanted to calm down the story a bit and really get the relationships between the characters stronger before i moved on. :]**


End file.
